The Sixth Year
by irishangel
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in for an exciting sixth year as a magic school closes and gives the new students and a new teacher.
1. Default Chapter

The Sixth Year

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had finally convinced Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to let him stay at Diagon Alley for the last two weeks before school began. What was even better was that Ron and Hermione had convinced their parents to do the same. However, they weren't going to get there until three, and it was only twelve. He decided to go into Diagon Alley and see how Fred and George were doing with their shop. Fred and George had left Hogwarts early at the end of last year and opened up their own joke shop "Twin's Unite." When he got there it was crowded as usual, they had the most crowded shop in all Diagon Alley except maybe the Quidditch store. He spotted Fred and George lurking behind the counters watching everybody browse the store and letting their employees handle the customers.

Then the door opened and Ron and Hermione came in talking excitedly about something. Harry rushed over to them yelling over the noise "I thought you guys weren't coming until three?"

They stopped talking, Ron answered, "We weren't, except Dad got some news. So we rushed right over to tell you."

"So what's the news then?"

"A magic school is closing and the three schools that participated in the Triwizard Tournement (TT)are getting all of their students" Hermione called out.

"What?!?" Harry replied, "Thereare more magic schools? Lets go to the Leaky Cauldron so I can actually hear you."

They were all huddled around a table. "I don't know the name of the school but it wasn't that big, only about 150 students in it. So each school will get 50 new students for the next year" Hermione explained.

"I can't belive this. How many magic schools are there?"

"I only knew of the three in the TT but Dad said that over Britain there were about 10 magic schools."

"Why are only the TT schools getting kids then?"

"Nobody knows. They say it might be because they have the best teachers, or maybe its because they are positive that those three will not close down."

"Yeah,Mr. Weasleysaid some of the other schools are having problems too and might close down."

"Woh. Do you guys know who we're getting for our school yet?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "What? What is it?"

"Well," Hermione said timidly, "We heard Snape's whole family is coming to our school."

"Snape's whole family?" Harry said breathless.

"Yeah, it appears Snape has a wife, two daughters and a niece. Or that's what Dad said anyway."

"Poor Neville. Hey do we know who's going to be our newDefense of the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Snape's wife."

"What?!? How can Snape's wife get it? What is going on in this world?"


	2. On the Train

On the train

Harry Ron and Hermione searched the train for any open compartments. They were running out of train, there were only two compartments left to check. They looked inside one and saw two girls that looked a lot like Snape, another girl, and an adult. They quickly moved on. They checked the last apartment and since there was only one person in it they took that one. The person was a boy around their age. He was a lot like Harry but blonde and no scar.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. What's your name?"

"My names Andrew. Andrew Monty."

"What year are you in?" asked Ron.

"I'm a sixth year. And you?"

"Same. What was the name of your old school?" said Harry.

"It was called Manfield. It was a small school right outside London."

"That's cool. Are you going to miss it?" asked Hermione.

"Not really. It was kind of a carppy school. Granted it was better than the orphanage but it wasn't all that great. The only thing I'm going to miss is Natalie. She's going to go to Durmstang. I wish the Snapes had gone instead of her."

"So you don't like the Snapes either. Welcome to our group then. We hate Professor Sanpe." Ron stated.

"We don't hate him. He is on our side. But we do wish we didn't have to have his class." Hermione countered.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me there will be two Professor Snapes at Hogwarts. Now I wish I had gone to Durmstang with Natalie." Andrew sounded depressed.

"What are you trying to be?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to be an auror. But how I'm going to get it with two professor Snapes I have don't know."

"Cool. You will be in all our classes then. We are treying to be aurors too. Well, Hermione hasn't decided what she wants to be but we are working on making her an auror." Ron stated.

"The Snapes shouldn't be that bad (I hope). Did I hear you say you came from an orphanage?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, my parents were killed when I was a baby. I don't know their names, how they died or anything like that, just that they are dead."

"My parents died too."

"I know."

"How do you have a name if you don't know anything about your parents?" Ron looked very confused as he asked.

"I had been found by an old couple who couldn't support me so they gave me to the orphange under this name."

Just then the compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said getting up.

"I just wanted to invite Andrew to come to our car instead of hanging out with the wrong sort. As you know, I tried to do the same for Harry when he first came here." Malfoy said smiling.

"I think I'll like it here better here then with someone who needs two bodyguards." Andrew said with disgust.

Malfoy glared, "They are not bodyguards and I could take something like you without even trying."

All of a sudden the compartment was filled with multi-colored lights. When the lights stopped and everyone could see again, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Giyle were unconsious on the floor. The four companions complemented each other and shut the door. They talked all the way to Hogwarts.


	3. The Sorting

The Sorting

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the train with Andrew and started up to the castle but ran into Hagrid who was calling the first years as always, but this time he was also asking for the new students. They said goodbye to Andrew telling him they would see him inside and went up to the castle.

Right after they sat down Professor McGonagall came in carrying the sorting hat and leading the new students and first years. She set the sorting hat in front of the head table as always then Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"As you all have probably found out already, one of the other magic schools closed and we have gained some new students. They will be sorted before the first years and after everyone has been sorted I will finish with the announcements."

Just then the sorting hat opened its brim and sang a song about the houses adding in the same warning that we they needed to unite to vanquish the Dark Lord. Then it became as dead still again.

Professor McGonagall started reading names off her list of new students. When she reached Andrew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breaths. When the hat shouted Gryffindor they cheered the loudest. They made room for Andrew and he came and sat down next to them with a confused look on his face.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"The hat told me that he sorted my brother. I am an only child though."

"Maybe the sorting hat thought you were someone else?" replied Harry.

"Idiots. You really need to read Hogwarts: A History. The sorting hat is never wrong. Do you know anything about your real parents?"

"No."

"So maybe you do have a brother. How long ago did he say he sorted your brother?"

"Five years."

"So he's in our year. That narrows it down a bit. Oh my gosh!"

Just then Professor McGonagall said, "Snape, Kimberly."

They all looked up. One of the girls who was in the cabin with the adult was disappearing underneath the sorting hat. The glimpse they saw of her was enough to know she was Snape's daughter. They looked so much alike.

She did not stay under the hat for very long though. About thirty seconds after it went on her head the hat shouted, "Slytherin"

"Snape, Lindsay."

A girl who looked exactly like Kimberly went under the sorting hat and was pronounced a Slytherin.

"Snape, María."

Everyone in the hall with the exception of the new students and Professors Snape and Dumbledore was surprised that this girl was related to Snape. They looked nothing alike. If her last name had not been Snape they never would have guessed that they were related.

"That's Snape's daughter?" asked Ron.

"No that's Snape's niece. What were you saying Hermione?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out but when the sorting hat shouted Ravenclaw, the entire hall went silent. Then the Ravenclaw table burst out in applause and everyone burst out with the same question, "How is a Snape in Ravenclaw?"


	4. The Interruption

A/N: Hey y'all, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I have had the next three chapters handwritten for months now. I hate typing something that is handwritten so I didn't post them. Anyway here they are and hopefully you like them.

**The Interruption**

As Maria went to join the Ravenclaws three girls came bursting into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall snapped out of the shock Maria had caused, "You three, explain yourselves."

A girl who looked quite plain with freckles all over her face also with as weird hair as was naturally possible; for it had red, brown, and blonde all jumbled together spoke "My name is Cha Padiff. This is Sahara Himlaya (she pointed to the darker skinned beautiful girl standing next to her) and Alicia Peterson (now she pointed to the girl Harry had most wanted to know for she was gorgeous. She had hair of such a dark brown it was almost black and seemed to glow because she was so full of radiance). We were supposed to go to Durmstang sorry about the misspelling but we transferred. You were supposed to get an owl. We missed the train and our parents had to take us to Hogsmede. We walked from there."

Dumbledore stood up "I remember the owl however it said you would not arrive for a couple more days."

"Well we did not see the point in going to Durmstang just to come here and be late for classes." The same girl was speaking. The other two seemed just to follow whatever Cha said. "The others that are coming will come when the owl said though."

Now Harry, Ron, Hermione and Andrew were confused. "What are they talking about? What others?" Hermione asked Andrew.

"No clue to both. I didn't even know we could transfer. I wish I had known that before. So, what were you saying before Maria became a Ravenclaw?"

"I'll tell you later. I want to see the girls get sorted."

While they had been talking Sahara had put on the sorting hat. It was still deciding. Then it suddenly shouted Gryffindor. Sahara passed the hat to Cha and stood off to the side to wait.

"You can go sit at the table with the other Gryffindors, over there (McGonagall pointed to the Gryffindor table."

"If you don't mind I'd like to wait for Cha and Alicia."

"But you might not get into the same houses."

"Exactly. I want to make sure we do."

"But-"

"Professor McGonagall allow the girl to wait" Dumbledore suddenly said.

"Yes, sir"

"Thank you."

Dumbledore was about to speak, probably to say your welcome when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Cha took off the hat looking happy handed it to Alicia and joined Sahara in waiting for their last friend. The hat had barely been on Alicia's head for five seconds when the hat shouted Ravenclaw. Alicia took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, crying. Harry looked at the other two, they were crying as well. The three shared a group hug whispered something to each other then Alicia went to sit next to Maria and Cho, while Sahara and Cha came and sat next to Andrew. Hermione tried to be comforting and introduced them.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Andrew Monty. Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor."

"Hi, we know Andrew, and thanks."

They continued talking throughout dinner and up to the dorms. The trio that had roamed the school for the last five years was now a group of six.


	5. DADA Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (except maybe Hermione…muhaa). I only own Andrew, Cha, Sahara, Alicia, and of course all the new Slytherins.

**DADA Partners**

Classes started the next day as usual. What was so amazing is that none of the six had classes together, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Even though most of them were training to be the same thing something happened and nobody had classes with anyone else. DADA although might have sounded great because they were all together, not to mention Neville Fred George (F&G had come back to see what the new students were like, they kept saying that if they didn't like it they would leave again) and Alicia, it was not their favorite class. Besides the fact that their teacher was a Snape they also had the other Snapes in there as well, not to mention Draco Malfoy.

About a week into the school year Professor Snape (f) gave them an unusual project; she paired them up (Cha/Andrew, Alicia/ Draco, Sahara/ Neville, Kimberly/Fred, Lindsay/ George, Maria/ Harry, and Ron/ Hermione) and told them to get to know their partners. "If you have a problem with the person you are paired with (she looked at the Gryffindors who were rolling their eyes) get over it. You have been paired boy girl and with your partner for a specific reason. You will be working in close contact with your partner all year so make the most out this particular class period because it is one of the few opportunities you will have to find out about your partner before the hard part begins. Over the course of the year we will have a series of projects, most of them life- threatening. All of them will help in whatever career you chose no matter what it is. The first project is in one week and you will have two months to do it."

When they were in the corridor Harry began complaining about DADA "I cannot believe I got paired with a Snape! You two are lucky you got paired with one another."

"Well maybe professor Snape knows something about each of us that is needed for our projects. Come on Harry. Please don't be like this. Maybe Maria isn't as bad as we think. Just because she is a Snape doesn't mean she is all bad. What did you find out today?" Hermione tried to reason.

"Just her fears and the things she is into. I didn't learn much. I'm not sure I want to."

"You're gonna need to find out all you can Harry. If we are doing life or death projects you need to know all you can. Maybe once that happens you two will be friends. It worked for us and Hermione" Ron added at the look Harry gave him.

"Maybe. But I doubt it, she is a Snape" Suddenly someone pushed passed them, it was Maria.

"Oh no" said Cho.

"Not again" said Ron.

"Again?" asked Andrew.

"Our first year I was complaining about Hermione because she had proven to be a know-it-all again and she brushed past me. Later that day a troll got in and she was almost killed because it went into the same room as she did. She only survived because Harry and I felt guilty about making her cry" explained Ron.

"Well then maybe Ron is right and you guys will be friends Harry" reasoned Sahara.


	6. The First Project

**The First Project**

A week came and went without any mention of the first project. Everyone was happy with this except Hermione. So during one class when they were setting up to get ready for today's class Hermione raised her hand. Professor Snape turned around and was about to speak when she saw Hermione's hand. "Ms. Granger how can you have a question when the class has not even started yet?"

"Well," said Hermione putting her hand down, "you said that you would assign the first project but the week has long passed and you still haven't assigned anything yet."

"Well that is because I was not ready to assign it yet. Some of the things I needed took slightly longer than I expected. Also, just in case any of you are thinking about killing Hermione because she reminded me don't bother. You would have received the assignment today nonetheless.

The project that you are going to have to complete is not easy; however it is the easiest you will have this year. You must create a Polyjuice Potion. I will provide all the ingredients, save one. I will also provide the recipe. I cannot help you with anything but what I just stated. The ingredient that you must obtain is the last one, an item of something you are going to change into. That ingredient is a hair of a centaur. Everyone must have a different centaur because if each of you chooses the same one there will be disastrous consequences."

The class was full of fear at this news. Even Ron, Hermione, and Harry were looking pale with this news.

"I will assign a different color hair to each group. Another thing I will provide is a draught of sleeping potion that you must feed to the centaur whose hair you have; otherwise the whole entire project is worthless. You will be graded on how effective you are at this project"

She was looking at the class who was still speechless. "Well do any of you have questions?"

Hermione, who cannot stay speechless for long, raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger"

"Are you trying to kill us…. Mam?"

"No of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"Probably because wizards and centaurs are at war. Any wizard who goes near a centaur is doomed to death. Or have you not heard any of this" Ron was speaking so forcefully that he began shaking.


End file.
